<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Naked or Get Out by afreezingnote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016219">Get Naked or Get Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote'>afreezingnote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortality meant that Cas needed his own clothes. While they waited on Sam’s health to improve after giving up the trials, he borrowed Dean’s clothes, but as soon as Sam was on his feet again, he used Cas’s need for a new wardrobe as an excuse to escape being stuck inside. Dean had gotten to take Cas to find suits appropriate for various hunting aliases later on, and between the two shopping excursions, Cas had plenty of clothing combinations that left Dean in a state of near constant arousal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Colors Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Naked or Get Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I haven't been active in the Supernatural fandom since 2016. This resurgence is a result of going through my drafts folder on a whim and deciding to post some old pieces. This piece was originally written for the Destiel Writers &amp; Readers Facebook network’s Colors Challenge<br/>(Prompt: Mint) in 2016.</p>
<p>Originally posted to <a href="https://thefamousspannerintheworks.tumblr.com/post/151918946899/capable-in-command-nsfw-1846-words">tumblr.</a></p>
<p>Not beta'd, so any mistakes are all my fault. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from this work save fun. If this story appears anywhere other than Archive of Our Own, it has been reposted without my consent.</p>
<p>Sexual Content Warnings: masturbation, accidental voyeurism, anal play, blowjob, dirty talk, comeplay, come eating, dom!Cas, rimming, hand job</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mortality meant that Cas needed his own clothes. While they waited on Sam’s health to improve after giving up the trials, he borrowed Dean’s clothes, but as soon as Sam was on his feet again, he used Cas’s need for a new wardrobe as an excuse to escape being stuck inside. Dean had gotten to take Cas to find suits appropriate for various hunting aliases later on, and between the two shopping excursions, Cas had plenty of clothing combinations that left Dean in a state of near constant arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all his new clothes, Cas seemed to favor a few items in particular, but his clear favorite was a soft, baseball-style shirt, which was primarily mint green accented with a grey collar and sleeves. He wore it so often that Dean started to dream of him in it just as frequently as he appeared in his tax accountant getup that had been his signature for years.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sam had mentioned that the new season of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game of Thrones</span>
  </em>
  <span> had become available to stream, so Dean thought they could use the break between cases to catch up. He’d gone to ask Cas if he wanted to join them later that evening when he forgot rule number one from the unspoken roommate agreement. He didn’t knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mint t-shirt that had haunted Dean’s dreams was rucked up over Cas’s stomach, the hem slanted in a way that suggested Cas had been using his left hand to play with his nipples. His right hand was occupied, moving over his cock with sure strokes in the V of his opened jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood fled from Dean’s brain as his cock went from zero to three hundred in point five seconds, so he didn’t have the sense to keep quiet. Whether Dean had hoped to use that wasted silence to unobtrusively leave the room or take the opportunity to watch the bead of precome glistening at Cas’s tip trail down his shaft, he didn’t know for certain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” he said instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas startled and his eyes flew open. He scrambled to cover himself, ending up throwing his sheet over his lap as he sat up. The thin fabric did little to hide the hard line of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I didn’t think. I should’ve—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late to worry about that now,” Cas interrupted. “What did you need, Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I was gonna ask, but uh,” Dean mumbled. He swallowed the rest of his words, frustrated with his brain’s inability to get with the program, and his dick was all too ready to step in to do the thinking. “Would you like some help with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas squinted at Dean as if he were speaking in another language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m perfectly capable of achieving orgasm myself,” Cas said, “unless you’re offering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I was?” Dean asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed nervously. “I might be, if you’re interested,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, I would tell you to stop panicking and lose your clothes,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said, “get naked or get out.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dean closed the door decisively and pulled his shirt over his head. Satisfied with Dean’s choice, Cas threw the covers back and pushed his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way, peeling them off his ankles before dropping them beside the bed. When he moved to shed his shirt, Dean almost stopped him, but the thought of seeing Cas fully nude was too much to protest. Dean stepped out of his own pants and kicked his boxers off when they snagged on his foot. Then he stood there, staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking, Dean?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking you’re gorgeous, and I want to blow you,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to argue with that,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean crossed the room and crawled onto the bed. With only a few feet between them, Cas could see that the freckles studded across Dean’s nose also graced his shoulders. The dusting of dots contrasted becomingly with the gold-flecked green of his irises and the lush pink of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so lovely, Dean,” Cas said. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shuffled up the bed and straddled Cas. When Dean settled over his lap, Cas’s cock nudged between his cheeks, brushing against his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dean breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rocked his hips back to feel that delicious catch on his rim again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me inside you, don’t you, Dean?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Dean hissed. “So fucking feisty. I knew you’d be like this. Bet you’ve got a dom streak about ten miles wide. Fuck yeah, I want you in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wolfish grin spread across Cas’s face, and it made Dean’s cock throb with want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about this,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot,” Cas added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For how long?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Years,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had lowered his eyes unconsciously, trying to shelter himself from the vulnerability he knew he would feel caught in Cas’s gaze, but Cas didn’t let him shy away from the moment. Gentle fingers raised his face again. Cas’s thumb stroked Dean’s cheek as their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So have I,” Cas said. “But you have to know I feel more for you than attraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes widened with a mix of surprise and awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really happening, right?” Dean asked. His voice held an edge of worry. “Finding out we’re on a case and this is a djinn dream or something would be a helluva downer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is real,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really fucking hope so,” Dean said. “Because I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long, I don’t think I could stand it if it wasn’t true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing I’m more certain of, beloved,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean said. “Good. The feeling’s mutual, just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas closed the scant distance between them to capture Dean’s lips. One kiss morphed into a succession of others, all sweet and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, how should we do this?” Dean asked when they drew away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned you wanted to blow me,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed one of the pillows next to Cas and held it out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Dean added. “Get comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cas arranged the pillow between his back and the headboard, Dean settled on his stomach between Cas’s legs. He propped himself up on his elbows, studying the hard flesh arcing up in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a nice dick, Cas,” Dean said before planting a kiss on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around the base of Cas’s cock for stability as he took the thick length between his lips. The heavy weight felt perfect in his mouth. He swirled his tongue experimentally and sucked hard as he slid back up the shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Cas groaned. “I look good in your mouth. That feels amazing, Dean. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moaned around Cas’s cock as he sank down again, finding a comfortable rhythm. It frustrated him that he couldn’t quite fit all of Cas’s length in his mouth. He wanted to be able to press his nose into Cas’s pubic hair as he swallowed around the cock buried in his throat. He promised himself he would learn to do it. In the meantime, Dean pulled out all the stops he could think of, trying his best to emulate the things he knew he enjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the sounds pouring out of Cas—strings of filthy praise and moans—were any indication, it seemed as if Dean was doing well enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s lips smacked wetly as he pulled off Cas’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Can’t wait to taste you,” Dean said, wrapping a hand around Cas’s shaft again. “But I want to watch you shoot first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stripped Cas’s cock rapidly, squeezing firmly on the upstrokes and loosening his fist a little on the way down. He added extra pressure on Cas’s frenulum with his thumb and occasionally made sharp twists around his glans before slamming back down to the root.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so good,” Cas gasped. “Oh, fuck. I’m gonna—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could get the words out, Cas came with a low moan, streaking his abdomen white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched him ejaculate avidly and kept jerking Cas through it, focusing on his foreskin. He took Cas’s tip back into his mouth as he milked the last drops of come out of him. As Cas came down from his orgasm, Dean dipped back down to lick up the come splattered across Cas’s stomach. He glanced up when he felt fingers stroke his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas wasn’t as out of it as Dean had thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Cas said. “I want to see my come on your tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean obeyed, dropping his jaw to show off the pool of pearly liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Cas said. “Swallow it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Dean did as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wild, wide-eyed expression on Dean’s face made Cas concerned enough to check in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good,” he said. “That was fucking hot. I’ve never come just from someone talking to me, but you came pretty close just now. I’m still on the edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you,” Cas said. “Lay back and spread your legs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Dean asked as he stretched out on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to eat you out,” Cas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smirked at Dean’s reaction as he spread Dean’s cheeks, exposing his rhythmically clenching hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So eager,” Cas said. “Can you feel yourself pulsing for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas circled a finger around Dean’s dusky pink pucker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels so empty, doesn’t it?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you so bad,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Cas said. He placed a quick kiss on Dean’s rim. “Next time, I’ll fuck you full, but right now I’m going to eat this pretty hole until you come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean whined when he felt the first drag of Cas’s tongue, the tip pointed and teasing as Cas dragged it across Dean’s entrance. Gradually, Cas worked up to broad strokes and started pressing his tongue inside when Dean had relaxed completely. When Dean’s hips started bucking up from the bed in tiny, helpless thrusts, Cas reached around his leg to jerk him off. It only took three strokes before Dean finished, spilling over Cas’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched through bleary eyes, feeling completely spent, as Cas licked his hand clean before laying down at Dean’s side. Cas nestled close and ran his fingers through the short bristles of Dean’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Dean answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you really come in here for?” Cas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, not important,” Dean murmured drowsily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game of Thrones</span>
  </em>
  <span> marathon would have to wait until tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome. If you'd like any additional tags included or spot any errors, please let me know, and I'll update asap.</p>
<p>If you enjoy my writing and BBC Merlin, I've got good news! Merlin is my fandom home now, so my current work is for Merlin/Arthur/Gwen and Merthur. I'd love to see readers old and new check out my Merlin projects, if either of those pairings sound interesting!</p>
<p>If you'd like to find me on tumblr, <a href="https://unmarkedinlife.tumblr.com">unmarkedinlife</a> is my Merlin blog. I follow from <a href="https://balaszafiros.tumblr.com">balaszafiros.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>